Effective continuous action air fresheners release a sufficient amount of fragrance such that for a given enclosed space, such as a room or a motor vehicle passenger compartment, the fragrance is readily perceptible when someone enters that space. In addition effective air fresheners deliver fragrance for an acceptable period of time, such as 30 to 60 days. Moreover, such air fresheners should maintain fragrance character over this time period, such that the odor impression of the fragrance when the air freshener is activated as compared to the fragrance character at the end of the functional life is relatively the same.
Consumers may prefer portable air freshener devices that may be installed quickly and removed quickly from living spaces. Devices that may be moved from one location to another location easily also are preferred. Consumers further may prefer air freshener devices with outer configurations that more discretely fit within a living space, or configurations that add decorative flair during holiday seasons. Improvements to air freshener devices for household use continue to be sought.
Christmas tree ornaments are hung to conifer tree branches with Christmas tree hooks, ribbons, string, bands and clips, such as clips with spring-biased jaws. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,526 for a hook-type hanging device. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,688 and 7,275,727 for band-type hangers for ornaments. Improvements for ornaments and means for hanging ornaments continue to be sought.